dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Yagami
Light Yagami is a character that went up against Maximilien Robespierre in Maximilien Robespierre VS Light Yagami. Info About The Rapper Light Yagami is the main character of the anime series Death Note. Light was a honor student in Japan when one day he finds The Death Note, first believing it to be a joke he tests it on a convict in the news. He writes the name down and waits for 40 seconds where then he finds out it works as the convict dies of a heart attack. He eventually meets Ryuk and is known by the world as the anonymous Kira. He faced off against anyone who got in his way including the detective, L. He was conviced that Light was Kira until Light made a deal with Ryuk to erase his memories for now until further notice to which he tricked L into thinking he is not Kira. During that time he was partners with L in the Japanese Task Force and was in a relationship with Misa until they tracked down the supposed Kira being Kyosuke Higutchi. Light gains his memories back and kills off L but later had to face off against Near. Trying to trick Near by giving Mikami, a worshipper of Kira, the Death Note so he can write Near's name down. This however fails as Light then gets shot down by Matsuda, killing him. Death Note is known to be one of the most popular animes of all time and was even given a few films and an upcoming Netflix film. The Lyrics Verse 1: You think you're scaring me? Ha! My raps remain casual! I'm sure you'll freak out once you see the supernatural. Those peasants are starving! Bring them bread and Salami. And let me ask you something... Are you ready to see a Shinigami? Your Reign of Terror ends! This is a job for Kira! Looks like its gonna be the end of the French Revolutinary era. Your name is in my Death Note, 40 seconds til you die! But let me ask you something... Do you see a light? Verse 2: So much for The Committee of Public Safety But wait didn't he also want to end slavery? Oh well, its no wonder why i'm heading to the Guillotine But it doesn't matter for it's my time to shine! Well the end is near but hey, this rap has been fun! But it seems like I got A HEAD! heh, sorry for the pun. You Peasants are ugly! You mean to make me wanna hurl! I AM YOUR GOD NOW! RULER OF THE NEW WORLD! (Dies getting his head cut off by The Guillotine) Cameos Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay- He was in Hell along with Davy Jones (Pirate),Chernabog, Gordon Gekko, Ted Bundy, The Joker, and Dracula. File:Hell.png|Colonel Sanders VS Gordon Ramsay Trivia *He is the second rapper to die the first being Maximilien Robespierre **He died from The French Peasants as his head was cut off by The Guillotine. *He is the second anime character to be in Dragon Rap Battles, the first is Totoro *He is the sixth villain to be in a Dragon Rap Battles, the others being Magneto, Chernabog, Davy Jones (Pirate), Gordon Gekko, and The Joker Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Character Category:Dragon Rap Battles Participant Category:Maximilien Robespierre VS Light Yagami